pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aladdin, Sage's Lucario
|current = With Sage |prevonum = 447 |firststagename = Riolu |evo1num = 448 |secondstagename = Lucario |java1 = Chinami Nishimura |java2 = Rikako Aikawa|pokemonname = Lucario}} Aladdin '(Japanese: アラッディﾝ ''Aladdin) is a Lucario and the walking Pokémon of Sage, as well as his first Pokémon and best friend. Originally a Riolu, Aladdin had suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of a Gardevoir and had run away from its original habitat, seeking to become even stronger. During this period, while travelling throughout the Xeno region, it was found and captured by a group of Pokémon poachers, who aimed to sell him for a decent amount of money. However, as they passed by Dhama Town, a young Sage discovered their intentions and managed to free the Riolu, as well as several other Pokémon. Feeling indebted to this boy, the Riolu agreed to become his first Pokémon, and upon learning of his quest for strength, Sage made him a promise. Sage would become the Pokémon Champion of the region, while molding him into the strongest Pokémon in the world. After the Riolu agreed to this promise, Sage gave him his nickname: Aladdin, meaning "nobility of faith". This would symbolize both Sage's faith in his first and greatest Pokémon, while in return Aladdin would place all his faith in his trainer. And thus, their partnership officially began. After several years of nonstop training, Sage was chosen as one of the Pokédex holders of the region, and naturally, he took Aladdin along, as the door to their dreams was finally opened before them. And thus, they set out, eventually discovering the secrets of Mega Evolution, allowing Aladdin to Mega Evolve into a powerful Mega Lucario, while also combating the dark Team Samsara. He is one of the main protagonists of Pokémon ANT. Character In terms of his overall portrayal, Aladdin is often shown to be a much more serious and down-to-earth counterpart to Sage, doing his best to keep his Trainer from doing a variety of foolish things, and he often joins the rest of the group in a collective sigh or a similar action due to Sage's antics. If anything, he takes on the role of Sage's brother in a way, as they share many of the same interests, largely due to being practically raised alongside each other, though Aladdin emerged out of the experience as the more mature of the two, most likely to the solemn nature that a Lucario appears to adopt when it evolves instinctually. Whether this or several other reasons, Aladdin generally keeps a straight face for the majority of the series, though he is known to crack small smiles whenever the opportunity arises, and when battling or simply travelling with the others this smile is almost always present. Despite often acting as the straight man to Sage's more 'wise guy' style actions, Aladdin has a strong connection with his Trainer, and the two are often seen side-by-side. As a Walking Pokémon, Aladdin is never seen within his Poké Ball, and therefore spends most of the time walking slightly in front of, behind, or right beside Sage. He also seems to have inherited some of Sage's lightheartedness, as he will often take part in his Trainer's various over-the-top actions and more comedic moments, most of the time performing the same actions as him and reacting as one. However, this position also allows Aladdin the opportunity to be the first to deck Sage should he do something that even his Pokémon finds worthy of being comedically struck for. Aladdin has a great desire for, and almost an obsession over, strength, due to his earlier defeat at the hands of a certain Gardevoir. Whenever not engaged in any other activity, Aladdin can generally be found training in order to become even stronger than his current state, and he seems to take things like losses incredibly hard, in a manner similar to his Trainer, with it taking a lot to restore his spirits after a particularly brutal defeat. However, when he does earn a victory, or masters a new move, he becomes esctatic and incredibly positive, occasionally even humming or something similar. His dream of becoming the strongest Pokémon in the world is no joke, and he constantly works to achieve this goal, even considering Lancelot, Murtaugh's Gallade as his greatest rival, being the current strongest Pokémon known. As a Lucario, Aladdin is capable of sensing and reading the aura of all living things, and because of this he is at times shown to be better at reading people than even the others in the group or occasionally his fellow Pokémon. While he can only communicate fully to Sage via this method, he can fully understand human speech, and using aura can read and follow emotions with a great amount of accuracy. While he often prefers to train alone, wanting to work towards his dream himself, he will often spar with his Trainer (though he almost always wins these battles), and when he desires more assistance fighting real opponents, he'll ask his fellow Pokémon to assist him in sparring, mostly asking Wukong the Leafsun or even Hiken, the Charizard. Among the various Pokémon that appear in the series, Aladdin appears to be the one who interacts the most with the main cast and has the most 'human' treatment, in a way. That is to say, he is the one most commonly shown outside his PokéBall, and is also the only Pokémon shown so far who has his own sleeping bag when they camp outdoors, as well as being the only one shown who has followed the main three into various other buildings and even restaurants, sittiing down alongside them. In fact, he is often considered simply a fourth to their trio, and even when prepping for their trip to Mahima Island he was shown to have packed his own travel bag, along with the other three of the main trio. While he is far from the only Walking Pokémon to appear prominently within the series, he is undoubtably the most shown and the most personified, acting as a fourth and final main character to round out the cast, while also being Sage's first and strongest Pokémon, as well as his best friend. Truly, one of the more persistent, loyal, and honest characters in the series. '''Aura Synchronization In Plot 'Aether and Nether chapter' 'Tether chapter' Moveset 'Current Moves' 'Former Moves' 'Improvised Moves' In Games Gallery AladdinLucarionite.png|Aladdin's Lucarionite AladdinRiolu.png|As a Riolu. AladdinManga.png|Aladdin in the manga. AladdinMegaLucarioManga.png|Aladdin as a Mega Lucario in the manga. AladdinRioluManga.png|Aladdin as a Riolu in the manga. MegaAladdinBoneRush.png|Aladdin (as Mega Lucario) using Bone Rush AladdinPowerUpPunch.png|Aladdin using Power-Up Punch AladdinCloseCombatAnime.png|Aladdin using Close Combat (anime) AladdinCloseCombatManga.PNG|Aladdin using Close Combat (manga) AladdinWaterPulse.PNG|Aladdin using Water Pulse (manga) Trivia *Like many of Sage's Pokémon, Aladdin shares his name with one of the author's. In this case, his name is the same as every Lucario that Zeon has ever owned, though in the case of ANT the meaning of the name and its significance to the duo was greatly expanded upon. Category:Zeon1 Category:Main Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Walking Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters Category:Generation ζ Category:Xeno Category:Sage's Team